When a baby Grimm Pesters his Half-Blooded Royal
by Chips03
Summary: Nick keeps appearing in his office to talk about stuff. Renard wonders why. (non slash)
1. Chapter 1

**When a baby Grimm Pesters his Half-Blooded Royal**

* * *

Renard came back to the police station to find Nick in his office. _Again_. He wonders what the Grimm is going to say as he hung up his coat and sat down to listen to him. Ever since the detective found out that he was a Royal, visits before his desk like this has been becoming increasingly frequent….or maybe it was because he first started asking about Juliette when he was under the influence of the purification potion. Who knows? Either way, it doesn't change the fact that Nick is now in front of him, blabbering off about some accommodation issues as he thought back to how it all started….

* * *

The first time he spoke to Nick outside of work was when all he could think about was Silverton. Whammied by whatever Catherine had given him, he couldn't help himself.

"So, how are things with Juliette?" Renard asked out of politeness and of course, out of unnatural _concern_. Besides, He refused to be complained about not caring for his subordinates- not after he found out about the private poll results as the most distant figure in the precinct. It was detrimental to his reputation.

"She still doesn't remember me…" Nick answered with a face crestfallen, devastated that the only person his girlfriend couldn't remember was him.

While Renard didn't particularly feel for the guy, he doesn't really want to have an emotionally unbalanced Grimm around either. So, after a giving him a few words of comfort and other nice sounding words, the detective left the office feeling…probably none the better. Huh. At least he tried, even if it wasn't sincere.

Little did he know that this little conversation was one of many more to come.

* * *

The second time Nick talked to him in his office about things outside of work was after he was exposed as the Royal in Portland. The Grimm was like a rebellious teenager, words dripping with sarcasm and animosity as if the world owed him… being about one head shorter is not helping the imagery.

"Still feeling the hots for Juliette?" Nick sneered; visibly disgusted by the fact the captain went after his girlfriend like an animal in heat.

"No. It seemed like the potion had worked" Renard said as a matter of fact. There is no point in making this a big deal, especially in public eye. "Anything else? " The prince queried with a tone that implied that he was already bored with the whole issue.

The detective seemed like he had something more to say but ultimately decided against it as he got up to leave. Halfway through the door, he turned around and said "Just so you know, I'm not going to call you 'your Highness' or anything".

Renard just rolled his eyes and replied "Never expected you to" but Nick was already gone.

* * *

The third time they spoke privately was a few cases afterwards. As usual, he found Nick waiting in his office, pacing around like some hyperactive kid.

"Am I late for something?" Renard asked. Sometimes he feels that the pretty boy needs to get it in his thick skull that despite his noble status, he is still a police captain with a day job – which includes meetings; budget reviews and NOT entertaining the Grimm.

"In a way… It's about the key" He said as he flopped down onto the chair by the desk.

"I suppose this is a good time as any" The Royal responded, resigned to the fact that he'll never get any work done if he doesn't answer Burkhardt's questions. So, he told him all he knew about the key and the bloody history to obtain them. He also told him that he was estranged from his family, just in case Nick accused him of trying to deceive him. Grimms are paranoid like that.

It wasn't long before they were interrupted by Sergeant Wu with a weird case that sounded potentially Wesen related. This conversation probably isn't over yet, but right now there are more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

The fourth time Nick barged into his office was right after he found out that there was one casualty in the bar fight when he was affected by the Cracher-Mortel's toxin. He felt so bad about it and Renard had to max out his Emotional Quotient to convince him that it wasn't his fault. Given his horrible skills at getting cuddly with people, the half-blooded prince eventually resorted to appealing to Nick's utter hatred of his slimy brother and the rest of the Royal Family.

"You have to understand something Nick - my brother did this to you. It was all part of a plan to destroy a Grimm or at least get one to work for him. If you turn yourself in, you will give them exactly what they want."

That seemed to get through to the detective.

It was only awhile later he learnt that Hank and Juliette were unable to prevent their friend from turning himself in. Renard then began to get curious about how much of an influence did he have on the baby Grimm. Sure his family had their own books on Grimm, but they were sketchy at best as they were recorded after the Grimms left the Royals, so it was hard to confirm if what was written was accurate. Among was books was an excerpt discussing the Grimm's odd obsession with Royals. It was speculated that this was why they allied themselves with them in the first place. Hence, it wouldn't be a far stretch to assume that the increased interaction between him and Nick was due to some sort of primordial edict they've inherited.

The prince could only hope that this is true.

* * *

It shouldn't be a surprise when Nick entered his office the fifth time to talk about non-police matters. He looked kind of worried.

"I'm beginning to remember…" He started to say.

By now, Renard was pretty annoyed by this groundless guilt Nick has been carrying on his back. The captain has been keeping an eye on him ever since his abilities awakened – that means he knows how high a body count Nick has accumulated and it is pretty stupid to let yourself go to jail for one accidental murder after all the killings you have committed. It just doesn't make any sense.

"Let me ask you something Nick. What's really bothering you? Is it the fact that you killed somebody or the fact that you killed somebody who wasn't a Wesen? Because God knows you killed plenty of them" Renard snapped at him. Grimm or not, Nick should be called out on his hypocrisy in dealing with his murders.

Nick grew silent at his response, head hung low like a child reprimanded.

This time, it was Sean who left the office, leaving the Grimm to ponder over his words.

* * *

Then on, it was as if he had stirred up something within the detective – Nick continued coming to him to talk about other things, things that were neither Grimm nor case related.

* * *

The sixth time he appeared before Renard, he talked about Monroe. Without waiting for any indication, Nick went on about how happy he was to move back in with Juliette, with friends throwing him a surprise 'good-bye party' complete with a cake baked by Bud's wife.

"That's good?" Renard commented, furrowing his brows in confusion – as in '_Why am I being told all these trivial information?'_

It was apparent that either the detective failed to detect his body language or he chose to ignore it, continuing his rant on how he found out that Rosalee moved in to Monroe's a few days later. "I know I shouldn't be upset… I can see why he asked her to move in - but it feels like I'm being replaced," he exasperated.

"You're jealous? You know he isn't going to help you any less when he's together with Rosalee…" the Royal supplied, apparently giving up trying to patronize the Grimm.

As Nick carried on with his lengthy monologue about all things unrelated, Renard just sat there as listened, giving the occasional comment or advice. He thought about all the times he had gone the extra lengths to protect the Grimm, about how he told the other Families that this Grimm was his.

Maybe now it doesn't have to be a lie anymore.

* * *

**-END-**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Short insight into why Nick..ya know, pesters Renard. I wrote this in this middle of the night cuz I can't sleep. This is unbetaed. So, I apologise if there's any glaring err in the story.**

* * *

**Why the Grimm pesters his Half Blooded Royal**

* * *

Nick liked his captain. Nick liked his captain a lot.

He first looked up to Renard when he was just an officer. He was always nice to him, like there was a certain kind of tenderness underneath the stiff features he calls an expression that he carries on his face most of the time. It reminded him very much of his dad, who often tries but fails to be firm and stern when admonishing him for something stupid that he had done when he was a kid.

Then there was all these Grimm and Wesen matters that he had to deal with alone, proposing odd theories regarding those cases that he and Hank were assigned to. Renard never once thought he was crazy or anything, despite him doing a lousy job of lying to everyone as his partner pointed out one time. Apparently he was so obvious, he might as well be hanging a neon sign around his neck that says, "_I'm hiding something, but trust me anyway_".

Well, of course Nick didn't know about Renard's status as a Royal-Zauberbiest hybrid back then. Maybe that was why he felt so hurt when he found out the truth. He tried so hard not to be mad at his captain, knowing that he was partially duped by Catherine in the method that was used to save Juliette. Plus, he did return the key to him.

Knowing what his boss was and an inkling of his involvement in all things Royal and Wesen gave the detective somewhat a sense of relief. It was the first time he felt that he wasn't alone in this. It was the first time he felt that he could be understood – He could finally have some answers. Ever since learning about this 'family problem' of his, Nick has always felt a certain degree of helplessness and loneliness. Sure, there was Monroe and then Rosalee – but they were Wesen who, despite being friends, saw him as something else. He was their boogeyman, the monster under their bed, a myth. Like walking on eggshells, none of his Wesen associates dared to fuel him to anger.

Letting Hank and Juliette into the masquerade did make his life alot easier, but they don't know what it's like to see what he sees; what it's like to be able sense all the Wesen around him and hear things from miles away. They have no idea how it's like to feel less than human – _but not Sean_. Renard was a Prince to his canton, a bastard Wesen to the Royals –Caught between both worlds, just like he is.

As Nick starts to remember his time under the influence of the Cracher Mortel venom, he saw how monstrous he could be. It was something he told _only_ his captain - thinking, maybe he could help him reconcile with his inner Grimm.

And then the words hit him hard.

His captain didn't care about the death of Mitchell Zinc.

His captain didn't care about how many Wesen he has intentionally killed.

All his captain cared about – was Nick.

* * *

**-END-**  
**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, this is from Hank's perspective. Post ep 3.09. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Opinions of a Third Wheel**

* * *

The first thing Hank noticed when his captain came back was a flurry of red waltzing into his office. He was never able to have a clear picture of what the relationship between the two was. Work aside, were the both of them enemies? Friends? Frenemies? Oddly, of all the distrust that Nick displays towards Renard, it would appear that he believes him a great deal. When their boss starts talking about Verrat and other politics, Nick would always listen intently, taking his words to heart. More often than not, he would quiet down to ponder over them, leaving the captain to play Mr Exposition for the muggle in the trio.

While Hank understood that he had no place in Wesen politics, he couldn't help but feel excluded when Nick and Renard shared those closed doors conversations that the Grimm had become so fond of. It was kind of like now- when the captain stepped into the precinct, Nick brightened up almost immediately, being never really able to master the art of keeping a poker face. His emotions were always out for everyone to see. That was one of the reasons why he always knew if Nick had seen a wesen or not. Well, the other was that said wesen would always freak out. Cue eyeroll.

Hank half-spied the both of them through the window blinds into Renard's office. They seemed to get along well. The older detective didn't get his partner sometimes. What's with him confiding in Renard about all things big and small? Was he lying when he said he didn't trust the Royal? Or was he just testing the waters with Renard?

Speaking of trusting people, Hank found his captain to be a real shady person. He is conversant in like what, four languages? He lived all over Europe at some point in time, had ties in all corners of the globe or something and blatantly said that he was going to use Nick to bring themselves to power – all the while not revealing much about his plans or anything at all. Perhaps that is why Nick shot down the idea of bringing Renard to the trailer – although, given the resources the captain has at hand, it wouldn't be surprising if he already knew about it.

Well, regardless of his motive, Nick seemed happier when he was around and the half-blooded prince appeared to have settled comfortably into the role of an aloof older brother the detective never had. They probably had a mutual understanding that neither will go very far without each other, given the bastard status the Royal currently possesses and the baby Grimm being almost clueless about all things Wesen.

Besides, it is probably not very nice for his partner to go running to Monroe every time he sees something new, now that the Blutbad has a life called Rosalee.

Sometimes Hank wonders how Juliette felt about the budding bromance between the two. After all, she was caught between the both of them for a period of time when she was whammied by an amnesia-causing love-inducing potion, courtesy of Adalind. Maybe she doesn't know, maybe Nick never told her about the frequent pocket of times he spent with his captain…because that would, no doubt, make for an awkward conversation.

Either ways, he is not in a position to pry.

Not that he wants to be anyway.

* * *

**-End-**  
**Please review :)**


End file.
